


Future Jobs

by shatteredgod



Series: Kuroko no Basket The Musical [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baker!Murasakibara, Bartender!Himuro, CEO!Akashi, Daycare teacher!Kuroko, Firefigther!Kagami, M/M, Rated M for language and sexual allusions, Reporter!Takao, Risk analyst insurance!Momoi, Thug!Haizaki, cop!aomine, doctor!midorima - Freeform, pilot!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredgod/pseuds/shatteredgod
Summary: Enjoy the GoM+ future :)





	1. Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxv-h62XLAM> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami’s future...hot damn ;) )_

 

Somebody call 911!

Someone’s fighting fire on the main floor

Whoa!

(Fire Burning, Fire Burning) What a gwaan!

 

Kagami

Let’s Go (Hey, hey, hey)

Red One (Hey Hey)

Taiga got that super thing

Hotter than the sun he feels no pain

Got me soon as I walked out the door Oh!

My lungs started burning

The way he growled real loud that time

Got me wanna really be saved by him, him

 

He get its done, works like a charm

A real piece of cake

In a second he’ll blow that crazy flame away

He takes fire, smoke, breath and heart away

Taiga is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

 

Somebody call 911!

Someone’s fighting fire on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s putting it down

Clearing from roof to the ground on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

(Fire fighting, fire fighting)

 

That body is a masterpiece

The order is one in every Generation

But ain’t no doubt I’m checking him out Oh!

I'm glad I've blown this thing

Little player game is about to change

He’ll be on covers for the paper, paper

 

He get its done, works like a charm

A real piece of cake

In a second he’ll blow that crazy flame away

He takes fire, smoke, breath and heart away

Taiga is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

 

Somebody call 911!

Someone’s fighting fire on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s putting it down

Clearing from roof to the ground on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

 

It got that fire in this place that’ll make them fella’s run around

Hey!

No exit from the main floor so he will save them all

Hey!

He got that fire in his eyes that’ll make it wet all around

‘’Madam leave this way, everybody, leave now, hey!’’

No exit from the main floor so he will savs them all

What a Gwaan? ‘’Let's go! Madam, let's go, hey!’’

 

He get its done, works like a charm

A real piece of cake

In a second he’ll blow that crazy flame away

He takes fire, smoke, breath and heart away

Taiga is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

 

Somebody call 911!

Someone’s fighting fire on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s putting it down

Clearing from roof to the ground on the main floor

Whoa!

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

He’s fighting fire, fire fighting on the main floor

Kagami’s fighting fire burning on the main floor

  
Somebody call 911


	2. Their eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytBR7ET_6uU> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko’s future with kids :3)_

 

Kids would not believe their eyes

If they could see my light fly

Read them his tale to make them asleep

'Cause he'd fill the open air

And leave strong hope everywhere

You'd think me soft

But you would just stand and stare

 

I'd like to make you guys believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

I know you’d all prefer to be awake rather than sleep

But soon enough you will wake up and play

 

Then I'll get a thousand hugs

From all of my little bugs

As I try to teach them how to play

Basketball fills your heads

Some are trying misdirect

My nostology is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

 

I'd like to make you guys believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

I know you’d all prefer to be awake rather than sleep

But soon enough you will wake up and play

(Wake up and play)

 

Leave the door open just a crack

(I’ll make sure that they’re safe here)

I’m sure they’ll be happy when their parents come back

(I’ll make sure that they’re safe here)

Why do they tire of counting sheep?

(I’ll make sure that they’re safe here)

They say they’re too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

 

Kids would not believe their eyes

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

I have hope for all of them

And my kids are real treasures

'Cause they grow strong and I know that they’ll go far

(far, far, far...)

 

I'd like to make you guys believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

I know you’d all prefer to be awake rather than sleep

But soon enough you will wake up and play

(Wake up and play)

x2

 

I'd like to make you guys believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

I know you’d all prefer to be awake rather than sleep

But you know my dream is taking care of you kids


	3. International love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIXSkwTGFbw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kise breaking heart all around the world in his sexy plane pilot uniform but yeah he’s not actually interest as we all know)_

 

You can't catch me girl

I am overseas at about a hundred Gs for sure

Don't test me girl (don't test me girl) 'cause I am the true best

I swear twelve hours flights will be the death of me

Adore my smile the uniform highlights my body

Don’t you dare forget about that

Blow your whistle, not that we need a referee

 

I play it down in New York City

I never sleep wild like Los Angeles

I’m fantasy hotter than Miami I am in heat

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

 

I play basketball

So I've dunked down everywhere (everywhere?) everywhere

I play basketball

So I've hit 100 points everywhere everywhere

 

I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce

And the places on the globe I didn't know existed

In Romania a fan pulled me to the side

And told me: Kise please sign me and my sister

In Lebanon yeah I look like a bomb

And in Greece you guessed it I was sweet

Been all around the world

But I ain't gonna lie there's nothing like Tokyo’s heat

 

I play it down in New York City

I never sleep wild like Los Angeles

I’m fantasy hotter than Miami I am in heat

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

 

As I’m flying around, I collect visas

I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean

En cuba yo soy muy famoso

And true fans bow down, if you know what I mean

En Colombia the players get everything done, but they're

Some of the most incredible players I've ever seen

In Brazil I modeled it was so cool

In boxers, dark blue and yellow

En L.A. juega con mexicanos, en New York pratico mi ingles

Besitos para todos admiradores en Venezuela, muah

Y en Miami tengo cualquiera

 

I play it down in New York City

I never sleep wild like Los Angeles

I’m fantasy hotter than Miami I am in heat

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

 

There's not a place that your love don't affect me honey

So don't ever change

I cross the globe when I'm with you honey, hey

 

I play it down in New York City

I never sleep wild like Los Angeles

I’m fantasy hotter than Miami I am in heat

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

Oh oh oh oh it's international love

x2


	4. You won't die young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUO2w34LUYM> (Link for the song)

 

_(Midorima’s future as the best and sexiest doctor of Japan. Is it apparent yet that he is our favorite? )_

 

You won’t die young, fate won’t let it happen

Close your eyes, you can believe my words

Your parents will be there at dawn

You’ll be sent home well rested and sound

 

Uh oh, uh oh

 

Fate made me a doctor, I’ll reassure your mother

She knows you’re safe with me when you heal under my fingers, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

It ain’t perfect, but she will make you happy

 

You deserve a good life

I will give you more time

 

You won’t die young, fate won’t let it happen

Close your eyes, you can believe my words

Your parents will be there at dawn

You’ll be sent home well rested and sound

 

You deserve a good life

I will give you more time

 

And I'll be wearing white, when I start your operation

I'm as gold as the ring on my long left annular

I’ve never been known as an emotional man

But it sure feels nice knowing that I can save them

There's people here in town, says they'll love me forever,

Who would have thought the one who was saved can now help others

 

You deserve a good life

Well I will give you more time

 

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

Some say I am more than just a doctor

I know that you'll hear the words that I am saying

Funny when I’m in charge how people start hopin'

 

You won’t die young, fate won’t let it happen

Close your eyes, you can believe my words

Your parents will be there at dawn

You’ll be sent home well rested and sound

x2

 

You deserve a good life

Well I will give you more time

 

You won’t die young, fate won’t let it happen

Open your eyes

 


	5. Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nIvBI2_hSY> (Link for the song)

 

_(Takao the sneaky reporter, aka ultimate fanboy for the GoM)_

 

Push through the crowd

Printing it out

Got my flash on it's true

Need an exclusive news

I’m so casual

I get info tangible

 

Leather and jeans

I don’t look dangerous

Really sure what I mean

See this photo of you

It has a huge price

Ready for those flashing lights

'Cause you know that dear I

 

I do have a plan

I will follow you won’t see me

I’m  a - a reporter

Dude you’re a famous superstar

That makes me curious

I’m a - a reporter

 

Can’t promise I'll be kind

‘Cause I won't stop until Pulitzer’s mine

Dear you'll be famous

Chase you down for a good story

I’m a - a reporter

 

I'll be your man collecting good infos

Controversy and scandals

Yeah cause I’m the rock star of scarlets

I’ve got Hawkeye it’s all set

 

Shadow with kids, yellow model, policeman

My writing is nice- even with the red head of small size

My ring doesn't have a price

Researching I always try

'Cause you know that dear I

 

I do have a plan

I will follow you won’t see me

I’m  a - a reporter

Dude you’re a famous superstar

That makes me curious

I’m a - a reporter

 

Can’t promise I'll be kind

‘Cause I won't stop until Pulitzer’s mine

Dear you'll be famous

Chase you down for a good story

I’m a - a reporter

 

Real good, Kagami’s in the studio

Snap, snap, let’s take some sneaky photo

Don't stop, I’m no one

I’m banned but I’ll still get it

 

I do have a plan

I will follow you won’t see me

I’m  a - a reporter

Dude you’re a famous superstar

That makes me curious

I’m a - a reporter

 

Can’t promise I'll be kind

‘Cause I won't stop until Pulitzer’s mine

Dear you'll be famous

Chase you down for a good story

I’m a - a reporter


	6. Policeman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLRWXD96_yU> (Link for the song)

 

_(Aomine’s future...watch out thugs)_

 

Hey, I’m a policeman

Better not cause trouble

I just wanna stop some crime though it’s a chore

Hey, I’m a policeman

You better not fuck with me

I just wanna cuff some bums though it’s a chore

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

Though it’s a chore

Bring 'em in

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

 

Hey, I’m a policeman

Better not cause trouble

I just wanna stop some crime though it’s a chore

Hey, I’m a policeman

You better not fuck with me

I just wanna cuff some bums though it’s a chore

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

Though it’s a chore

Bring 'em in

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

 

Hey, I’m a policeman

Leave me alone

Mek me want to clean up the town

Look how I’m sexy, look all around

Give me the winning crown

My body illegal, my smirkin’s illegal

My style is so lethal, yeaaa

I ain't a regular kind a guy

Ya! Yea! Yea!

 

Hey, I’m a policeman

Better not cause trouble

I just wanna stop some crime' though it’s a chore

Hey, I’m a policeman

You better not fuck with me

I just wanna cuff some bums though it’s a chore

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

Though it’s a chore

Bring ‘em in

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma bizz

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

 

So I hit the road and end up in a drug deal party

Cuffed them all up direction prison

Need discipline, they need discipline

Need to put them on a lockdown no visiting

Bring 'em in yea

Handcuffs maintain the connection

Dis baton is a rod of correction

Discipline, they need discipline

Need to put them on a lockdown no visiting

 

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

I arrest bad man mind ya

Bring 'em in

I arrest bad man that’s ma business

I arrest bad man mind ya

Bring 'em in


	7. Money Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIzX9BPkjj0> (Link for the song)

 

_(Momoi’s future as a risk analyst in insurance)_

 

Here I comes calculatin’ money money

Shoot 'em down run around come on money

Hey I wear no gloves and I’m always right yeah

Adding them all up until I burn

And feel so bright, yeah I feel so bright

I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

'Cause it make me feel

So good, so good, so good

So bright, so bright

My brain’s right, well it feels so right

I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Well you could trade it money money

Stock or bonds and my wallet get up fast yeah

Don't stop investin' 'cause I feel all right now

Don't stop now come on money

Come on yeah, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

'Cause it make me feel

So rich, so rich

Well I’m always right

It’s so nice, it’s so nice

I’m, and I feel all right

I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

I love you money mo-mo-money

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money sure I do

I love you money mo-mo-money

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Go up, trade it money money

Up, down, change around, come on money

Hey I call my love and I feel all right now

Won't fall now come on money

Come on, I said yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah

 

'Cause you make me feel

So good, so good, so good

Feel all right, all right

Well I feel all right

I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

The stock exchange, the stock exchange

The stock exchange come on, come on

money money

Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

'Cause you make me feel

So good, so good, so good


	8. Womanizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqgy9hSqk0A> (Link for the song)

 

_(Himuro’s future...yeah those girls don’t have a lick of a chance)_

 

Young lady

Where you from, how’s it going?

Serving you

Get a drink I’m offering

I can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

They don’t know I am married to my giant honey

 

Look at you

Gettin more than just re-up

Lady, you

Are just a puppet with her strings up

Faking l’m a good one, but I won’t’ call 'em after lunch

Spend more cash, spend more cash, lady

 

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

I’m a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

I’m a Womanizer, lady

I I I am, I I I am

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I got you goin'

I’m oh so charmin'

‘Cause I can do it

Womanizer

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I’ll get you crazy

Like really crazy

But that’s my front as a

Womanizer

 

Lady-O

I got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

I have found the right companion

I guess when you have one too many drinks it’s hard to think

It’s so easy, you’ve fallen

That's just who you are, lady

 

Lollipop

This one is for my husband

You think that I

Would be a cheater not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, lady

 

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

I’m a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

I’m a Womanizer, lady

I I I am, I I I am

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I got you goin'

I’m oh so charmin'

‘Cause I can do it

Womanizer

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I’ll get you crazy

Like really crazy

But that’s my front as a

Womanizer

 

Maybe if we both lived in the same dull world

(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be your guy, but I’m gay and married so...

 

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

I’m a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

I’m a Womanizer, lady

I I I am, I I I am

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I got you goin'

I’m oh so charmin'

‘Cause I can do it

Womanizer

 

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I’ll get you crazy

Like really crazy

But that’s my front as a

Womanizer

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you want

Girl, don't try to flirt

I know just what you need

I I I am, I I I am

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (lady)


	9. Cherry pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE> (Link for the song)

 

_(Murasakibara’s future as a baker)_

 

Pretty, fresh, savory, tasty, ...

 

He bakes cherry pies

7 feet tall such a sweet surprise

Taste so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie

 

Rollin' it a roll

Bakin’ on the oven

Makin' what they want

'Cause there ain't nobody home

Cookies to the left

And pastries' to the right

He thinks about basketball

He scores all night yeah

 

Cookin' in the living room

Cookin’ in the kitchen

Most folks stare 'cause

He looks kinda mean

Cookin' in there 'cause

He wanted to be more fed

So he licked up the batter

And he ate all the food

 

He creams he creams

Himuro screams

Don't even try 'cause

You can't be better  

 

He bakes cherry pies

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Taste so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie oh yea

He bakes cherry pies

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie

 

Tastin' up the buns

Swingin' to guitar

Plenty' in a box

In the back of his car

He got money

He got commands

And he'll get those

You're ' wantin and

Eat real fast

 

He creams he creams

Himuro screams

Don't even try 'cause

You can't be better  

 

He bakes cherry pies

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Taste so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie oh yea

He bakes cherry pies

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie yeah, pie

 

Stuff it! All night long,

Stuff it!

 

Stuffin on the counter

Stuffin' on the table

Stuffin' so good

They forgot to lock the door

In walks his teacher

Standin' five foot eleven

She said ‘’Sure keep stuffing

My dear student some more’’

 

He bakes cherry pies

7 feet tall such a sweet surprise

Taste so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie oh yeah

He bakes cherry pies

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie

Sweet cherry pie

 

Stuff it!


	10. I'm the boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koSQ5MWrCdc> (Link for the song)

 

_(Akashi’s future where Takao got his priorities STRAIGHT)_

 

**Takao:**  Akashi-san, thanks for coming to this CEO magazine interview

 

**Akashi:** No problem.

 

**Takao:** So you're in charge around here

Is that fair to say?

 

**Akashi:** Absolutely, I'm the boss

 

**Takao:** Okay! So take us through a day in the life of the boss

 

**Akashi:** Well the first thing I do is

Control corporate (like a boss)

Approve memos (like a boss)

Lead a workshop (like a boss)

Avoid delays (like a boss)

Direct workflow (like a boss)

Fight the Emperor (like a boss)

Micromanage (like a boss)

Promote synergy (like a boss)

Call my boyfriend (like a boss)

He’s too busy (like a boss)

Swallow sadness (like a boss)

Send some faxes (like a boss)

Tell them I’m fine (like a boss)

Play shogi (like a boss)

Release new funds (like a boss)

Eat tofu soup (like a boss)

File some lawsuits (like a boss)

Deny promotions (like a boss)

To complete fools (like a boss)

How very grotesque (like a boss)

Work some more (like a boss)

Till I drop (like a boss)

Oh god I can’t believe those guys do utter shit!

Call them out (like a boss)

Terrify the idiots (like a boss)

Stare at the window (like a boss)

Mess with their heads (like a boss)

Mark my point (like a boss)

Drive my car (like a boss)

Call my boyfriend again (like a boss)

Eat some fancy food (like a boss)

Major contract off (like a boss)

Start to see golden (like a boss)

Meet this traitor (like a boss)

Break his ankle out (like a boss)

Turn into psycho (like a boss)

Aim at his face (like a boss)

With sharp scissors (like a boss)

Now he’s dead (like a boss)

 

**Takao:** Uh-huh

So that's an average day for you then?

 

**Akashi:** No doubt

 

**Takao:** You really call your boyfriend?

 

**Akashi:** Indeed.

 

**Takao:** Which mean huh...I mean dude

All of the Miracles are actually gay?

 

**Akashi:** Yes.

 

**Takao:** Come on tell me who it is!

 

**Akashi:** There isn’t any time left.

 

**Takao:** Wait, what? No you absolutely have to to tell me!

 

**Akashi:** I'm the boss.

 

**Takao:** Yeah no I got that, you said it about 400 times

 

**Akashi:** I'm the boss.

 

**Takao:** Yeah yeah I got it!

 

**Akashi:** I'm the boss.

 

**Takao:** Yeah I don’t care! Don’t you dare leave!

  
**Akashi:** I'm the boss.


	11. THUG LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPOepy2NdGA&index=1&list=PL7Ny4et65g6dmJzCtECreiNfFGLX_J44Z)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nf4DhXy9oU> (Link for the song)

 

_(Haizaki’s future. Nope he doesn’t get better)_

 

He sees me strollin

He hatin

Patrolling he’s tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

My bragging so loud

Dreads hangin’

He’s hopin that he’s gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

 

Police think they can see me lean

I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen

When you see me ride by can’t see I’m mean

And my shine on the deck and the TV screen

Ride with a new chick, she like hold up

Next to the pack of dope is a full clip and my pistola

Turn a jacker into a coma

Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy and bad to the bone

Just wantin to fuck ain't tryin to have no babies

Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies

Laws of patrolling I know he hates me

Loud rap turned all the way up until the maximum

I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some

But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum

Security cell, I'm grippin oak

Cold rap loud and tippin slow

Twist and twistin like hit this dough

Police pull up from behind and is in his throat

Windows up gotta do more pollution

CDs change baby like this is me producing

This the ma insane skills when I’m out and cruisin

Got warrants in every city except Houston so I'm still ain't losin

 

He sees me strollin

He hatin

Patrolling he’s tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

My bragging so loud

Dreads hangin’

He’s hopin that he’s gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

 

I been drinkin and smokin but Kuroko keeps comin back to convince me to focus

I ain’t got no home for sleep or stay my whole life’s an excursion I’m fucking it all down the curve man

Nigga been watchin ma ass so bothersome and I drink again yeah once again I’m  in the wind

Doin two hundreds while I puff on the blunt

And rollin another one up, I’m livin like I ain't givin a fuck

I got a revolver in my pocket, a girl on my lap warming my balls

Roll a fuckin tree, green leaves and all

Comin pretty deep, cuz that’s ma show

I gotta get back to backstreets

Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block I creep creep

Pop Pop know the cops don't see me, I’m such a beast

With no regards for the law I dodge em like fuck em all

And I won't get caught up and brought up on charges by none of y'all

Keep three guns in car, and a knife to spark, but well if you want, nigga you can try to bark

Ready or not I bust shots off in the crazy dude and perfect asshole

 

He sees me strollin

He hatin

Patrolling he’s tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

My bragging so loud

Dreads hangin’

He’s hopin that he’s gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

 

**Aomine:** Do what you thinkin so, don’t meddle with mah flow

Turn up my police light and you pull off slower

You jerk upset for sure cause you think I can’t catch you with plenty of dope, guns or whatever

So you get behind me tryin to sneak away, look at my rearview and I’m smirkin

Thinkin I'll catch you on the wrong well keep winning

I won’t deny it’s character profiling

Houston, TX I can check your tags

Pull you over try to check your slab

Glove compartment gotta get your cash

Cause you crooked bums try to leave up fast

And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling their attitude

When I realize you are indeed ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood

I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cuff you I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw

I can arrest you plus you can't sue me

This a message to the laws tellin you I HATE YOU

You gonna be touched in prison you shoulda known

Tippin' down, sittin' I smirk to my chrome

Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find someone I wanna bone

Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

 

He sees me strollin

He hatin

Patrolling he’s tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

My bragging so loud

Dreads hangin’

He’s hopin that he’s gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty x4

x2


End file.
